5 Geishas
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: This story follows the lives of five geishas, discovering life, love, and stability. One night they are hired to entertain a group of surgeons, and their worlds get turned upside down.
1. The Raise

I don't own sailor moon.

He couldn't help but sneer at the thought of this ancient practice. Darien wasn't interested in loose women. He was not interested in a gimmick. He was a surgeon. His days off consisted solely on sleeping and drinking with his friends. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite decided to take their drinking to a tea house, all to celebrate Kunzite's raise.

Tea houses were classy, and the men decided to contact a home for geishas for entertainment. Darien had his own opinion on that. He wasn't interested in seeing entertainers. There was a negative ideal of geishas. They were traditional, but there were some people who thought them to be prostitutes.

The men sat, listening kindly to the elder women in front of them. She was explaining that the women would be coming inside very soon and hoped that they would enjoy their stay. She bowed to the men and went to fetch their drinks. "Do you think they'll be as pretty as they say?" Jadeite questioned.

"They're trained professionals," Zoisite rolled his eyes at the blonde man. Zoisite was the intellectual of their group. He had always done his research before any situation.

Nephrite squinted his dark blue eyes at the door as it slid open. The bright colors of the various kimonos drew his attention.

The men quieted down as the sound for shuffling feet entered the room. The women came in from order of height. The first one was quite tall. Her brown hair was in intricate braids and placed to resemble a rose. Her kimono was a soft pink with rose designs all over. Her obi was a baby green with pink embroideries. She carried a matching fan, which covered the majority of her face. She bore the white make up of a geisha, and her eyeshadow was a soft pink. Her lips were painted graciously red. She bowed graciously first, before looking up and exposing emerald eyes.

The men gawked at her beauty. She held a gentle gaze and exuded womanhood. "You can sit next to me." Nephrite motioned the woman. He was instantly drawn to her soft demeanor.

The second woman to walk inside was a Classical Japanese beauty. Her ebony locks were up and decorated with various trinkets and flowers. She wore a black kimono with red blossoms painting the silk. Her obi was a bright red with gold dragons designing it. Her eyes had red eyeshadow, while her full lips were painted in the shape of a heart. The women exuded grace, her violet eyes opened. She smiled with ease and confidence and took her seat after bowing next to the blonde man in the room. Jadeite became nervous at the sight of this woman.

"I am Ray." She politely introduced herself to the blonde. Her eyes were full of fire, she wasn't uncomfortable.

Following her, a girl with golden locks walked in. Her hair was simple, yet beautiful. She was a natural beauty. Her face was painted white, and her eyeshadow was golden. Her lips were painted a pinkish red shade. Her kimono was the color of gold, with silver little flowers decorating it. Her obi was a darker blue, contrasting. Her eyes were big, bright, and blue. Everything about her said beauty. She was a living seductress. The blonde beauty stood straight and proudly, "I am the big sister, Mina. Who are we celebrating tonight?"

The men were stunned again. Jadeite grinned idiotically, "Kunzite," he motioned towards his friend.

The silver haired man felt small as the woman slid across the room to accompany him. She was radiant.

Ever so quietly, another woman walked in. Her obi was a pastel yellow, contrasting a dark blue kimono. Her kimono was exceptionally beautiful, decorated by koi fish designs. Her eyes were downcast and she held a calming aura. The woman's eyeshadow was a soft pastel pink, while her lips were blood red. Her blue hair was placed back, gelled down and endorsed by yellow flower accessories. She small women entered with dignity and class.

"Take a seat," Zoisite invited the girl to come. He was intrigued by the woman.

The last woman to come in took Darien's breath away. Some of her blonde—almost silver hair was put up in a tight top bun. The rest of her hair was curly and long, reaching her ankles. Her face was beautiful, even under the white paint. Her eye shadow was a natural sunset color, and her lips were painted a bright, bold red. The woman wore a white kimono with golden vines delicately decorating it. Her obi was also golden. The beauty opened her eyes, innocent and blue. She seemed nervous.

She scanned the room, realizing only one spot was available for her. The dark haired men was tense. She took a deep breath before finding her space.

"I propose a toast," Jadeite announces. Everyone, including the five geishas held up a small cup of sake. "Congratulations to our neurological attending!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"So you're all doctors?" Ray questioned slyly, her eyes flirting with Jadeite's.

"Yes. Kunzite specializes in neurological surgery. Darien does cardio, Zoisite does general, Nephrite does trauma, and I do neonatal." Jadeite explained.

The women were impressed by the men in the room. However, they each knew to express it differently according to the man they were entertaining. Ray showed no reaction, thinking Jadeite liked the challenge of receiving attention. Mina loudly praised Kunzite, she found him to have an alpha male personality. Zoisite received many questions from the woman named Amy. Amy could see he liked being the smartest man in the room. Nephrite's geisha, Lita, changed the subject and the two enjoyed an entirely different conversation. Lita could see Nephrite was not interested in talking about work. The long haired blonde geisha said nothing and did not acknowledge Darien. She wanted him to pursue her, much to his annoyance. She poured his drinks gracefully but stayed quiet.

Darien was beside himself. He was a young, handsome, successful doctor and this woman was driving him mad. All the other women were being entertaining and giggling and happily speaking to the men. This geisha had to be defective. He glanced over at her, she was astoundingly beautiful yet to herself.

He decided to break the ice. "What's your name?" He wanted to slap himself for how lame he sounded, but he didn't even have her name. It was hard to start a conversation with someone he didn't have the slightest idea about.

She smiled kindly. "Serena."

"I'm Darien." He smiled back awkwardly. He wasn't so good at speaking to women. At least not in this type of situation.

Kunzite couldn't stop the roaring laugh that escaped him. The little blonde was ruining his life, she was incredibly funny. "Mina, you're crazy."

"Not always." She grinned like a madman. Serena smiled at the other blonde. Mina was really flirting with the man. She actually liked him. The girls all seemed smitten with each man. Even the icy Ray was content with her doctor. Ray was usually strict and all business, however tonight, the beauty was having the time of her life. She was even laughing. Amy was also enjoying herself, invested deeply in conversation.

Serena looked over to Lita, sending her a prayer through her eyes. As if the could telecommunicate, Lita stood and moved over to them. The brunette's job was to look after all the girls, she could tell when they were uncomfortable with a client.

"Serena, why don't you go ask Nephrite about poetry or music? He's very interested in art. I'm sure you know more than I do about that type of topic." Lita chose her words very carefully. She would gladly switch. Lita was easy to talk to. She could come up with just about anything with men, considering she had a tomboy like personality. Serena nodded and took her place at the other side of the table.

"She's young," Lita explained to Darien. "She fairly new to this business and spooks easy." The brunette said this to gain his trust. She could tell Darien fancied the blonde, considering his eyes never left her.

"What about you?" Daren questioned, now interested about these women. He wondered why any woman would get into this line of work.

"I don't usually speak about it," the brunette blushed, "I got into this when I was very young. My parents both died, so this was naturally the best position I could possibly have. I'm grateful. I've met and trained wonderful girls."

"Are they all orphans?" Darien was now super intrigued.

She bit her lip, not wanting to reveal too much. "Not always. We all have our own reasons and stories."

He took a sip of his sake. "And hers?" He referred to Serena.

The green eyed woman smirked, "You'd have to ask her."

Darien couldn't help but feel disappointed. But he respected the loyalty Lita had for Serena. The brunette seemed very bright. It brought a new light to geishas for him. He was curious about her.


	2. The alibi

I don't own sailor moon.

"He is delicious." Mina grinned ear to ear. She couldn't shut up about the silver haired man she met a week ago. If ever there was a reason to get out of this business... it would be cause she married him. Mina was very in love with him already. He was so masculine, it made her feel so excited all the time. Mina looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her lock golden locks.

"Are you going to sneak off to see him?" Amy questioned. She blue haired woman powdered her face, getting ready for tonight's project.

"I'll need an alibi, to hide from mama." Mina sighed. Mama was their house mother. She controlled the business, trained each girl, raised them, and paid the bills. What mama said was law or the girls would be kicked out. Mama was kind to the girls, but extremely strict on what she allowed and didn't allow.

"I can help with that," Ray said nonchalantly, applying mascara. The raven haired goddess was very sneaky. She earned the most money out of the girls. She had the most traditional look of them all. Being Mama's favorite had perks. As long as ray brought in the money, she was untouchable.

"I'm in your debt." Mina noted to herself. Geisha rarely took on boyfriends or had much personal time. They were constantly perfecting their craft. Ray simply winked. The two girls were close, being trained at the same time.

"Word is that Serena is getting a little sister." Lita mentioned. Lita wanted confirmation. She was putting on her favorite pair of earrings.

"Why?" Amy wondered. Serena was a new geisha herself. She wasn't the best yet. She was still extremely nervous. Amy joined the house before Serena did and watched Serena get trained. She was very good, but had stage fright.

"Mama says it'll be good for her." Ray answered and confirmed the rumor. "Says she needs to open up to someone."

The girls all agreed with it. "She's been here for awhile, and we still don't know much about her." Mina concurred. "Poor thing, something bad had to have happened."

"We're all worried." Lita interjected. She felt bad for the blonde. The girl hadn't opened up much. She seemed lonely. Lita had been there the longest, she'd seen girls come and go. Serena was capable however her spirit seemed crushed.

"Maybe she's not meant for this." Amy sighed. The training was so difficult only those who made it through could do this job. It was hard to see a girl go through the trouble and not do well.

Ray sneered, "No one in this room is. We're just lucky we have each other." The violet eyed girl's eyes casted down. This wasn't exactly her first choice of a job. She set down her eyelash curler and huffed out of the room.

Lita could relate. She chose this path due to being orphaned and lonely. Ray was here for similar circumstances. They were all there out of loneliness.

Mama paced around the petite blonde, she knew this was a positive idea. Serena needed to love someone to open up. The blonde was quiet and broken inside. Mama saw strength in her silence.

"You'll take Hotaru with you everywhere you go." Mama's word was law. Serena bowed. Receiving a younger sister was an honor. The blonde was pleased. She was to run errands all day. It would be a good day for her.

Her younger sister walked in, the raven haired girl bowed in respect to her older sister. Serena was happy to train young Hotaru. She looked a lot like Ray, meaning she would most likely do well.

The two girls left their home and walked to the stream-stress. Serena needed more kimonos because she was starting to be booked more. The blonde wore a simple black robe and left her long silver curls down. Hotaru also dressed simply.

Geishas were expected to be beautiful and graceful at all times. Serena preferred her natural beauty. She allowed people to see her face without make up and with her hair down. She liked dressing simple to get through town quickly. Hotaru made note.

"You're here!" Luna gleamed with excitement. Luna worked hard with the geisha house, fitting every girl who has ever been apart of it. Luna was a second mother to all the girls. The woman was always dressed messily as she was constantly moving and stitching patterns around. Luna's hair was a dark grey and her eyes were a lovely red. Her daughter usually ran around her shop and her husband sometimes popped inside.

"How are you Luna?" Serena smiled. Luna was her favorite person here. Serena loved visiting her. Luna helped design the kimonos as well as measuring the girls.

"Wonderful. Is this your little sister?" Luna referred to the younger girl.

Serena nodded. "Yes. This is Hotaru. She'll be studying under me."

"Lovely." Luna was impressed. Serena was very good at her art. However, the girl was depressed and only felt like displaying her talent in conformity. She didn't like meeting new people. She distrusted them. "How is everything going?"

Serena took off all but one light, white robe. She got in position to be measured.

Hotaru averted her eyes to give her sister privacy. The robe was so thin, Serena was practically naked. She wanted to give her respect to her.

"You've lost weight." Luna noted.

"I didn't realize."

The door suddenly opened and inside came a familiar man. Serena stood mortified as she recognized the face of a certain cardio surgeon.

"Darien," she breathed out. Her face turning extremely red.

The doctor stopped in his tracks. His eyes couldn't help but appreciate the geisha's figure. He thought he'd never see her again. "Serena..." his mouth dropped. "I'm sorry." The doctor turned around I'm embarrassment.

"You know each other?" Luna questioned.

Serena cleared her throat. "Yes, recently." She didn't want to say how, or what happened. Spending time with him was a nightmare. She couldn't be more embarrassed.

"I'll come back." Darien headed towards the door.

"We're actually just finishing up," Luna smiled. She could sense something about the two. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Serena tried to gain her composure back. "Hotaru, why don't you help me get dressed?" The young girl wasted no time, helping the older woman.

"What do I owe the visit for, Doctor?" Luna mused.

Darien kept his back towards the women. "Just wondering if your husband was here."

Luna already knew he would say that. She explained her husband had left with their daughter earlier.

Serena finished up her business and said her goodbyes. The blonde was quick to get out of there.

Ray was a fox. She fooled Mama into thinking Mina and her had to go to the doctor. It technically wasn't a lie. The two women were going to see doctors.

They both put effort into looking extra beautiful.

"Maybe he will take me out of this lifestyle," Mina hoped. She didn't enjoy her job. She was never smart or extremely gifted. She was pretty and knew she had to exploit her beauty.

Ray sighed, "The likelihood is low. Maybe we'll gain sponsors to support us." Ray wasn't a dreamer. She knew the world was cold.

The two women enjoyed the taxi drive, allowing their feet to rest from high shoes. "He could love you." Mina attempted to reason. Mina wanted to believe in love. She dreamt of an everlasting love. That's all she ever wanted.

Ray shifted to a dark place in her brain. She thought of her life. It lacked hope. After her mother died, she had been neglected and abandoned by her father. She ran away. She had no one else and no where to go. She found the artistry when Mama fed her. Mama said she was beautiful and could use men like her father.

Ray dreamed of freedom. She dreamed about her father never finding her. She thought about her future. She was afraid. Ray worked hard to stop thinking about it. Her father had let her down. Ray didn't believe in love. She knew the world was cold. She was broken. Mina took Ray's hand. The blonde knew her best friend was broken. "Thank you for letting me see him," she said earnestly. Mina knew it was a difficult thing to lie to Mama.

Ray smiled, "Maybe Kunzite will love you, and take you away from here." Ray didn't believe It herself, but she wanted to for Mina's sake. Mina wanted so much more. They arrived at their destination. Mina and Ray got out of the car, and walked together. They'd meet at that same spot later.

The blonde had been asked one favor in exchange for her date. Ray was not going to stick around and asked for privacy. Mina knew better than to ask where she was going. She had her own theory, but she kept it reserved. The duo parted ways.

Kunzite was surprisingly cheerful to see her. He wore a suit and tie, and seemed to be over the moon. "You look wonderful." He complimented her. This was the first time he saw her real face. She left the white paste and lipstick at home. Her hair was left loose, and framed her face. Mina was all woman, the embodiment of beauty.

"So do you," She giggled. She enjoyed herself with this man. The geisha was rarely smitten, but this man haunted her. She felt a connection and needed to see it through. He wasn't some client to her.

They decided to have a nice early dinner together. He chose a small but private restaurant to take her.

Ray kept watching her back, paranoia sneaking in her stomach. She didn't want anyone to know her secret. Anytime she had the chance she wanted to make extra money. She was saving it for the day she left the house. No respectable geisha slept with men for money. Ray used a different skill of hers.

Her grandfather had taught her to be a priestess. She found a temple where she could pray, tell fortunes, and heal people. It didn't make much but it was something. This money wasn't going through Mama. She wasn't being told how to spend her earnings.

The geisha had paid her training off years ago. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so continued to work. Mama claimed her earnings as housing expenses, and used the rest to pay for Ray's kimonos and make up. Ray realized she had to get out of this life, but needed to gain Mama's favor. Ray was planning on running away when she saved up enough. Ray wasn't going to wait for a man to save her.

The classical beauty did not trust men. Without her mother there, her father was abusive to her. At the mere age of twelve the ra haired woman escaped. Ray was a survivalist. She knew better than to wait on a man to save her. Ray was hurt enough times. She became a geisha to escape beatings. At the tender age of twelve she feared her father. She left without a plan and was only given a chance by Mama because of her classical looks.

Ray learned. This time she'd have a plan. She would save herself. She knew how to survive.


	3. Blonde

Blue eyes scanned the pages of her book carefully. Amy was very intelligent. She loved reading and retained information well. The blue haired girl was quick to study. She glanced up at the clock, it was 2AM. The girls should be home soon. Girls who weren't booked were to stay up and wait for other geishas to return. They were to help them undress and get to bed.

Hotaru was dozing off, tired of waiting. She was supposed to learn by helping Serena. The intellectual geisha smiled softly at the young girl. This child had so much to learn. Amy woke her, expecting her friends to come shortly.

Just as she predicted, an exhausted Serena, Lita, and Ray came back. The three women were dreading this process but ready to undress. "How was it, sister?" Hotaru asked. Her violet eyes expressed hope.

Serena stood, allowing the younger girl to unwrap her heavy obi. "Long, full of boring old men." The blonde complained. Her client was a bore. Serena didn't understand what he was going on about.

Ray laughed. Ray was always booked, she was the most tired one there. She never had a night off. Being the most graceful care at a price. "It could've been worse," She mimicked Serena, letting Amy help unwrap her.

Lita agreed. "It's our job to make it fun, not theirs. They usually have more of a reaction to us. This group was just old." Older people were apart of the job. They paid well and respected the profession. They grew up in the era of the geisha. They knew what geisha actually did.

Serena lifted her arms as Hotaru expertly and carefully helped peel layers off. Folding them gently, the young girl placed them on the floor. Hotaru quickly grabbed make up remover, doing Serena's neck. Serena did her face as best as she could.

"Where's Mina?" Ray asked nonchalantly. She was constantly looking for the blonde, concerned for the closest person she had to family.

Amy perked up, "She's on a date. But if Mama asks, she's sleeping."

"She's gonna get caught," Lita disapproved. She didn't want Mina to get into any trouble. The girls all developed a serious nature about looking after each other. Any serious wrong move could land any one of them homeless. The world was cruel.

Serena sighed dreamily, "I think it's wonderful. She found someone that makes her happy..." she looked through a window. She watched the moon intently. "That's important." She truly believed that. Mina was a romantic at heart. Risking it all for love sounded just like her.

Amy disagreed fundamentally with Serena. She thought shelter was more important than a man. The blue haired geisha was not accustomed to thinking with her heart. She was entirely too smart to get caught in some kind of scandal in the house. She knew better than to piss off the right person. The woman bit her lip instead of responding, she knew better than to start meaningless arguments. Amy rarely voiced her opinions on those kinds of matters.

"What happens if she gets caught?" Hotaru's curiosity got the best of her. She had yet to be punished or learned what happens. She was fairly obedient and doing well in her training. Mama liked her very much, she didn't understand the rules of the subject.

Ray frowned. "Don't worry about it, because you will not follow those footsteps. Those luxuries are not for women like us." Ray used an icy tone, she wanted the girl to learn young. This lifestyle didn't exactly make love a priority. It was rare in the field. As much slack as they got for being prostitutes, they were the most disciplined women. They only slept with people at their own discretion and usually not for money... and that was if they had time and energy. Working all night and sleeping a couple hours each day wasn't sexy. They had to be up early to complete chores and prepare for their days. Also, they had clients in the day time sometimes. Sleep was more precious than sex in this field. What Mina had been doing was rare.

Hotaru hadn't completely given up on the subject but knew it was time to drop it. She couldn't anger and elder geisha.

The girls one by one finished and decided to plop into their respective beds. Hotaru got to share her room with Serena now that they were matched.

The morning quickly came and the five women were up and preparing themselves for their day. Mina had no sleep that night, the blonde was very tired but happy. She shared her experiences with her fellow geishas. Kunzite was a romantic at heart. He was planning on visiting another tea house with his friends as a reason to see Mina again.

Lita set off with Serena to get their hair done. Hotaru follows the women, taking notes of their conversation. "Have you ever been in love?" Lita wanted to know. She had been surprised that Serena supported Mina's tirade.

Serena blushed slightly due to the personal question. "I know what it is. But no, not like Mina."

Lita was amused by the conversation, glad that Serena was finally opening up some. "My first boyfriend from middle school was my first love. He was a real jerk," Lita explained. The women giggled.

Mina was exhausted, she was having a difficult time in today's dance lesson. She was usually the best dancer, but the lack of sleep was getting to her. The blonde took a moment to breathe. Her body was aching from being tired. The geisha was planning on seeing him again tonight.

Kunzite arranged an appointment with Mina through Mama, this time she didn't have to lie about her whereabouts. Mama only allowed believing he was infatuated enough to become her sponsor and give money to the house. Mina went with it.

Being in the house had changed since meeting this doctor. Mina knew it was quick, however she couldn't deny the attraction. She continued dancing for her elders and Mama, trying to prove her grace. Mama didn't keep girls that couldn't preform well. She wasn't allowed to stop dancing until Mama was pleased or picking on someone else.

Her movements were carefully executed, knowing the better she danced the less she'd have to. Mina wasn't Mama's favorite, but her physique brought in clients. The girl was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was healthy and shiny. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and it contrasted on her golden skin. Mina had the body of a goddess, men lusted after her. Her hips were big, her stomach was flat, and her breast were well endowed. Mama knew Mina's strengths lied in her beauty. Her skills had only to be mediocre to subpar.

Mina lost herself thinking about her new found love. Kunzite cared for her, he took an interest in her lifestyle. The two laughed together. She couldn't wait to see his smile again. She only missed him in their time apart. She wondered if his work was going well or if he felt as lonely as she did.

After a dozen times, Mama relented. The blonde bowed and proceeded to get her chores done before nightfall. She would have to be quick to have enough time to get ready. Thankfully, Amy agreed to help her. They were polar opposites, but felt as though they needed each other. All the geishas did to some level.

After going through the tedious hassle of getting ready, the blonde felt nervous. She couldn't get caught fornicating with a man. She decided to wear a kimono the color of the sky tonight. She would pretend to leave like the other girls only to have him pick her up a couple of blocks down.

Kunzite was always happy to see his geisha. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, the kind of kiss that was habitual. "I've missed you," he confessed. His light blue eyes were earnest. The pair drove off to his home, one he shared with Darien. It was a huge house, probably too big for two doctors. They had no pets and it was extraordinarily clean. She was always impressed by its stature. It was very nice.

Mina was fond of his roommate. Darien was kind and lighthearted. He always tried to make sure she felt normal. She found him to be a little bit socially awkward but good. Darien was nerdy and to himself. Mina followed Kunzite to his bedroom after a quick greeting. She felt comfortable there.

Darien usually snuck away when she was there. He liked to give them privacy. The couple appreciated it.

Kunzite expertly untied her obi, this making her free to move normally. The blonde let her hair fall, and took off all her geisha make up. Mama would be asleep by the time she returned, and none of the girls would ever tell her the truth. Mina left her last barely there robe on.

"You've never looked more beautiful," her lover ogled. She blushed at his words. She was always told to wear make up and have her hair done at all times. He was slowly undoing her years of training as a geisha. She was finally embracing her natural beauty. Maybe she was learning to love herself.

His room was painted white. He was very simple. There were a couple CD's on his bookshelf. But mostly he had medical magazines and textbooks on them. The man didn't have any photos connecting him to the room. His bed was huge with black cotton covers. The tv was turned off, along with his gaming systems. Kunzite was cleanly, and his room was simple. It was opposite to her over the top tastes.

She sat on his bed, attempting to find her perfect spot. "Come," She beckoned for him. He did as told, like a puppy. "Hold me." She requested. The two laid down, and he held her tightly. She grabbed for the dark comforter, covering both of them.

Mina closed her eyes. She had to take in the moment. She felt safe in his arms. It was a warm feeling. She thought about her life and troubles. How did she get to this point? Mina wasn't like Ray. Ray had a father, whether she admitted it or not. Ray had a grandfather. Ray chose to get into this lifestyle. Ray thought this was the escape.

The blonde has been born to parents who could give her nothing. The tiny studio apartment her father was always late on rent for was almost empty. She never had more than one pair of shoes. She vividly remembered her mother and father. Her father had been a stallion of a man once, probably before she was born. He was beat up by the world. Her mother was blonde and pretty. She had always been subordinate and quiet. Her mother never intervened on her father's word.

They loved her at a time. Her mom had gotten pregnant again when Mina was 10. The family was dirt poor. They barely made it eating off the fast food dollar menus. She could remember never having enough food. And the memories of sleeping to avoid dealing with hunger haunted her.

Her father did it as an act of desperation. He took her to Mama. He had heard that geishas were hard to find and made a lot of money. He had waited till she was the ripe age to be taken. The one thing her parents had given her was her charming looks. Mama was astonished by her beauty even as a little girl, she had promise. Mina didn't want to go. Mama had promised to take care of her. As long as she trained, she'd have a roof over her head and a full belly. At the time, her parents felt it was the better option for their only daughter. The geisha house could give her things they couldn't. Her father had given Mina to the geisha home in exchange for Mama clearing their family's debt.

She never saw her kid brother again. She never saw her parents again. They gave up on her. Mina would try to forget them, but she knew they had loved her at one point. She knew this warmth she felt with Kunzite. Mina never had anything to hold onto but the memory of their love. It reminded her of being young. She had been starving and holding on to her mother. Mina had never forgiven them for leaving her.

Kunzite didn't know her story or pain. He saw her beauty and her smile. She never wanted him to know what happened to her. The blonde turned around to face him. She smiled at him. Mina hadn't felt safe since the day she left her mother's arms.

"I'm falling in love with you." She breathes out. The woman grinned widely. "Don't let me down." Her tone was sweet, but she meant her words. She couldn't handle more heartbreak.

Kunzite kissed her. "You're crazy if you think I would ever leave you woman." The brain surgeon meant it. He wanted her. He hadn't felt that way towards any woman. He vowed to protect her. He wanted to take her out of her situation. But he knew she wasn't ready to depend on him.

Mina hoped he meant it.


	4. Morning meetings

I do not own sailor moon.

Mama took pleasure in this morning's breakfast meal. 5 girls day awaiting for her word. She usually spoke about numbers and business in the morning. The girls would be told about areas they should improve in.

"Ray," Mama began, "You've done well. Go to Luna to get a new kimono, something delicate." Mama always started with Ray. She liked saving the worst for last.

Ray nodded, taking a sip of her morning tea. The raven-haired woman never cared for these things. She barely paid the old woman any mind. Ray was counting figures in her head, and day. Soon, she promised herself every morning.

Mama looked into blue eyes. "Serena, you have done well with Hotaru. We will do the bonding ceremony. Both of you will get new kimonos. You'll take little Hotaru with you to all your events from then on."

Hotaru sent a thankful look to her older sister. Serena smiled back at the girl and thanked Mama. She was never on the good news side of their morning meetings. The silvery blonde was finally getting into the good graces of the old woman. Serena also liked spending her time with Hotaru, it gave her something to talk about. The other girls were pleasantly surprised Serena was spoken to after Ray.

Mama frowned, "Lita." Her tone shifted, more icy. Everyone braces themselves for her insults. "You're 25 now. Your numbers are good but you look your age. I need you to go take care of it. Men like young pretty girls. You'll see a doctor about this."

The brunette was the oldest geisha there, she frowned but agreed to Mama's ridiculous demands. She couldn't help that her age showed. She was still every bit as beautiful. The other girls sent her apologetic faces. Everyone knew after the beauty faded, their time as a geisha would as well. They wouldn't be as profitable. The game depended on their genetics.

The thing about being a geisha was that you started training young. It was an art. Once they paid off their debts, they could freely leave. Unfortunately, none of them had anywhere else to go, family, stability, or any skills to make money. The five were stuck here until they could come up with another option. Lita wanted to leave the lifestyle, but she had no one to lean on. She feared having nothing.

Mama looked at the other resident blonde. "Mina, you're lacking in numbers. I need you to work harder. Your food is not free. You have to be making a profit." Mama casted a special look of disappointment. "There is no reason you shouldn't be making money. You're very pretty." The old woman rolled her eyes. "You cannot be lazy in this field.

The blonde wasn't listening. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain man. Mina didn't care for this anymore. She more and more wanted to break free. She needed to get her affairs in order. Mama was correct, the more money she made, the sooner she could get out on her own.

All the girls turned towards Amy. she was the weak link this morning. Mama sneered at the quiet girl. "You have yet to pay your debt, and I do not see you working as hard as the other girls. If you do not pull the numbers you will never repay me." Mama stood, angrily. Her tone shifted dark. "Why are you not working or getting booked? Are you seeing a man?"

The blue haired girl froze. She wasn't confrontational by any means. She wasn't the geisha seeking male companionship. All the girls averted their eyes. No one wanted to watch Amy get ridiculed. "No." She answered, fear apparent in her shaky voice. To the girls who hadn't paid their debts, Mama was cruel. She would punish them. It wasn't their money they were playing with, or was hers. Mama viewed each geisha as an investment. They were expensive to hire but expensive to train. Mama put them through training to make the money back and then some. She charged them rent, food, water, their clothing, and everything. The ones that managed to pay their debts were simply now paying their living expenses and a fee Mama placed. As long as they were living under her roof, they paid her.

"You're going to get back thrown in class if you don't bring me 10 grand by the end of the week. And you will be punished." Mama threatened. The classes only added to their debt. It was a mechanism to keep them there longer. Each girl was startled. Amy had to make twice than the average amount this week.

Ray looked at the girl with panicked eyes. Lita was in shock. That number was too high for any of of them. Even Ray brought about 8 grand a week. And she usually earned the most. Amy kept her head bowed. She wouldn't allow the others to see her tears. Mama stood from the table, displeased.

"Hotaru when all the girls are done, clean this mess." The old woman stood and left.

The girls waited for the woman to be as far as possible before freaking out. "We will help you." Serena broke the silence. She rushed to Amy's side, allowing the girl to sob on her shoulder. Amy was pretty and every bit as talented. She was simply shy, a required taste. She had a mind of her own, and men didn't always like it. Amy was probably the smartest girl there. To be put down in front of everyone was humiliating.

"We'll all have to take you out with us." Mina huffed. They'd have to force her to. Usually they were requested by one name. The girl who was chosen brought out one or two more girls for the party. It was always done by choice, other than the selected girl.

"I have a party everyday this week," Ray offered.

"I'll let you into my higher paying clients." Lita also extended her hand.

Serena held Amy tightly. "I'll talk to Luna, we can get you all dolled up and have a new kimono so you can knock their socks off." The blue haired girl continued to cry.

"What happens if she fails?" Hotaru questioned.

All the women looked at the girl with looks of horror.

Ray laughed, cynical as ever. She was the best and had seen many girls fail as a geisha. "Girls who don't make it in this business don't survive." The purple eyed girl looked down. "They get thrown out into the streets with only debt to their name. They resort to prostitution because the only skill we are taught is how to please." Ray stood. "Amy will not fail. We won't let that happen to her."

Mina agreed. "If we don't get that money, she will basically be on the streets with nothing." The blonde girl knew the feeling too well. "This is paradise compared to that. Hotaru, you must never fail. You cannot let your friends fail either if you can help it."

Lita sighed. "As long as I've been here, the only way we survive is if we help each other. We can't lose Amy. Once you start working, you'll understand. We are all we have." Her green eyes glazed over. This was the only family she had ever known. In some messed up way, they all knew that. They all were put into this life and had to stick it out together.

The girls rushed, wasting absolutely no time. They knew how precious it was. Serena took Amy and Hotaru with her to see Luna. She was hoping she could appeal to Luna for her friend. Luna loved Serena.

Lita began calling her highest paying clients, informing them of a pretty blue haired girl. Ray quickly ran upstairs, and began cleaning, doing hers and the other's chores. They all knew Amy wouldn't survive in the streets. Mina would have to tell Kunzite, maybe he could help them. On top of their own weekly contribution, they now had to help Amy.

"What if we see that man again?" Hotaru questioned. Her violet eyes shun with excitement. She could tell her big sister fancied the dark haired man from the last time they visited Luna. Her sister didn't say much, but Serena's face was easy to read. Hotaru was starting to gain a deeper understanding of her.

"What man?" Amy questioned. The three women walked side to side, marching with pride. The stares of men on the street didn't phase them. They were used to the attention.

"You don't want to know," Serena smiled. She flushed at the thought of him. He had been so close but so far away. The blonde never allowed a man to see her so exposed. Serena was only nineteen. She hadn't had much experience with men, other than working for them. Her romantic and sexual endeavors hadn't started. She just hadn't met a man that got her interests yet.

Amy wasn't stupid, she saw the spark in her friend's eyes. She saw it in Mina's too. Serena liked the guy. Amy wasn't as innocent as the blonde. She could tell when someone wasn't thinking about work. The blue haired girl was 20 and very much ahead of her years. She knew more than the older girls.

Their ages had nothing to do with their lives. Lita was 25, the eldest, but she wasn't the smartest there. She led with her experiences. Ray and Mina were 22, both great at being geishas. But they didn't have Amy's brains. They didn't have her conversational skills or understand the meaning of what their clients spoke about. Serena was young, the freshest geisha at 19 years old. She hadn't had the experiences or seen what Amy had. Serena couldn't handle her numbers or business.

Hotaru was only 13. Most of the girls had started their work around that age. Lita spent more than half her life doing this. The younger girl didn't truly have an understanding as to what this job entailed. Amy came later than most of them. She was rushed into her training.

The women walked into Luna's shop. As usual, the seamstress was happy to see Serena. She agreed to help Amy at a discount, only because of her love of Serena. As they went off to design a new kimono, Amy pictured her life.

She was fifteen when she came to the geisha house, older than most girls when they started. The past five years hadn't been easy for her. The blue haired beauty was always picked on her entire life. She had always been intelligent, and far more advanced than her peers. Amy's father had never been in the picture. She had a single mom that worked as hard as possible to provide.

At thirteen Amy had met a boy she thought she could love. The blue haired girl ran away from home, infatuated with her first boyfriend. He was the only one that understood her at the time. She craved the love her father never gave her. The only time she had ever listened to her heart instead of her brain got her into trouble. The geisha realized that living was expensive. Her boyfriend had a job that didn't cover the bills. She worked part time, also attending school. Amy thought it was worth it, being with him.

At 15, she was a full blown adult. Her mother disowned her. She didn't care as long as she had her boyfriend. One day, it changed. He said he didn't love her anymore. Amy couldn't understand it. The two needed each other to survive. He started bringing men home and drinking. The blue haired girl girl stayed throughout it until one of his drunk friends took her. The friend had locked her in the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend.

She couldn't move. She couldn't fight. Amy was frozen. She didn't feel her own body as this intoxicated man ravaged her. Her eyes blinked and her chest heaved but she was not alive. The feeling of him pounding inside her was nothing compared to the fact that the only man she had ever loved knew and didn't stop it. When he finished raping her, she was called a whore.

Amy packed her backpack with food and wondered the streets, broken and alone. After two weeks or so spent wondering she noticed a beautiful woman. The blue eyed girl looked into crystal violet ones. Amy watched as her raven haired was braided beautifully. Her make up covered her true identity but she walked with such grace. Beside her was a beautiful blonde girl, the same age. Both were dressed in silk. The dark haired girl was being directed to sing for crowds. The blonde waited for her turn. Amy had never seen maiko before. She could tell they were too young to be full fledged geisha. She learned they were only two years older than her. Both pretty in their own way, Amy was attracted to their look. Amy later learned they their names were Ray and Mina.

She was introduced to Mama. And the rest was history. Amy hadn't thought about leaving. Her training was rushed, but she was fed. She hated men, but she was beautiful like the maiko she encountered that day. Serena reminded her of Mina sometimes. Her blue eyes shared Mina's hopeful twinkle.

Lita huffed, helping Ray and Mina out with their home. They conducted the most efficient and high paying schedule for Amy. Each girl would take her out at least once with their highest paying costumers. Mina was the best at make up, so she decided to teach Amy and help her out in that department. Lita would help he communicate and be confident. Lita was the best at holding conversations. Ray wanted to teach her how to swindle money without directly asking for it.

Each girl hoped it would work.

When Amy returned with Serena and Hotaru, she was already tired. Lita gave her some caffeine. "Eat lots of fruits for sugar. And caffeine will help you keep energized. Never eat anything heavy or you will look fat before meeting the client." Lita advised her. Amy thanked her for the coffee.

Hotaru set out of preparing their light meals. Tonight Mina had a high baller. She decided to bring Amy and Serena. Serena and her were complimentary and could coach her. Mina also knew Serena and her looked alike. It would help Amy stand out from the three. The visual effect would bring her money. The two blondes began their long process of getting ready.

Ray was going to her own party, always booked, she invited Lita to come with her. All five women needed to be ready. It was a two hour process. Hotaru returned with food and tea. Each girl ate quickly. The trainee was to help them. Serena never liked all her hair to be up. Hotaru watched as Serena found different hairstyles for her mane. She was the only one that didn't follow this tradition of putting her hair up. Tonight Mina decided to copy Serena. Both girls wore their plainer kimonos. They both left their hair down, and garnished it with a big red bow. They did their make up very similarly as well. Next to each other the blondes looked like twins, only Serena was slightly shorter and smaller. Also, Serena's hair was lighter and longer.

Once the blondes had finished they attended to Amy. Serena worked on her hair as Mina did her make up. Hotaru watched Ray. Ray took her time with everything. Her silky hair was brushed and placed high on her head. She allowed Sakura blossoms to decorate her hair. She chose a soft pink kimono for tonight. Ray quietly and preciously did her makeup. Making sure her best features stood out. The geisha gracefully transformed.

Lita came to their room ready to go. All the girls have final words of advice to Amy before leaving. Hotaru decided to nap until they'd return. They promised they'd be back late.

Amy was nervous. Mina's clients had money. But they were pigs. Mina was charming her client as usual. She had introduced Amy to his business partner. Serena tended to other guest.

"Your kimono is pretty," The man complimented her. She smiled brightly just as Serena told her to. She hated conversations like this. However, she knew it had to be done.

She whispered in the man's ear ever so sweetly. "It's one of my favorites." Mina taught her that. She was never to imply sex. She was to use her sexuality to tease them. Mina said to always keep the conversation about something other than sex while being sexy. Lita mentioned always talking about the art.

He had goosebumps. He cleared his throat attempting to keep his composure. The blue haired girl was driving him crazy. "What kind of kimonos do you like?" He asked earnestly.

Ray said never to directly ask for anything but to hint softly. Ray perfected the art of making a man think he was in charge. "Silk, soft, light," Amy slowly said each word. She pretended to huff, and touched his leg softly, as if this were a huge problem to her. "My favorite are blue."

The business man hung on to every word. His grey eyes scanned her face. He called over to his assistant, whispering something to him. Amy pretended to be interested in the atmosphere rather than what he whispered.

Before the girls knew it, the party was dying and it was five in the morning. They bid everyone farewells are walked out together. Serena kept hiccuping. Geisha were never allowed to eat with clients but if they were asked to drink they didn't say no. Somehow, Serena got drunk. She couldn't stop giggling.

"You did very well." Serena told Amy. "The plan worked."

Mina kept walking, exhausted from working. "The business man... he has connections. He is giving you an allowance of one grand every week in exchange for seeing him once a week." Mina explained. "It'll be in mama's hands by tomorrow."

"9 thousand more to go." Amy sighed.

"We have time." Serena reminded her. The blonde suddenly slipped, and fell.

"Serena?" She heard a male voice. The girls all looked behind them to see Darien. He wore scrubs and seemed disoriented. They could see his bags and tell he was tired. He most likely just got off work. Amy grinned at the handsome doctor.

Serena stayed on the floor hiccuping. "Darien!" Mina covered for her fellow blonde. "How are you?"

"Just got off," he bent down, to help the small woman up. She was giggling more than usual. "You're drunk." He chastised the woman in his arms.

"We just got out of a party," Mina explained. She could see the way Darien was looking at her friend. He was concerned for her.

Amy realized then this was the man Serena was goo goo for. The blue haired girl coughed sending Mina a face. "She drank a lot. Do you think she's hurt?" Amy faked concerned over Serena falling. Mina's eyes widened and it clicked.

"Yeah, Dare, she fell pretty hard. I don't want to take her to the house like this." Mina played innocently.

He could see why. She was tiny and teamed of alcohol. "I could take care of her." He offered.

Mina would never allow any of them to go with a man. But she knew Darien well enough and trusted him. "Can you take her tonight, please? I'll have to cover for her with Amy." She gave him big blue puppy dog eyes. She could tell he wanted to spend time with her anyways.

"Alright, when should I have her back?" He asked.

"One." Amy quickly responded. She'd take care of Serena's chores for her and Hotaru would love to help. "She'll probably be too sick." She explained her answer.

Darien relented. The girls took off, and Darien wrapped an arm around the clumsy girl. Serena hiccuped, "you're everywhere."

He couldn't help but smile. "So are you."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him in a childlike manner. "You don't even know me," she laughed, swaying slightly.

He helped her out, attempting to get her to walk straight. "Why do you walk places if you're some fancy doctor?" Serena questioned him.

Darien chuckled, "I live four blocks away from the hospital, I like the walk."

"That's so much walking in these shoes!" She complained.

Darien was amused with her. She was usually refined when he saw her. It was like she took off the geisha mask. He rolled his eyes. Stopping her, Darien whisked her up in his arms, carrying her the 3 blocks left. To his surprise, she didn't protest. She actually had begun falling asleep in his arms.

When they arrived, his roommate was no where in sight. Darien took the sleeping girl to his own bedroom. He set her down on his bed, and tried to creep out.

"Wait," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. She got up and motioned to her obi. It wasn't good to sleep in a kimono. He nodded and helped her, surprised how heavy the material was. She shed a couple layers off, leaving one remaining robe. It was similar to the one he had seen her in.

"Don't be coy," She hiccuped, "you know what I look like." She stood up wobbly. He helped her take off the white paint from her face. Serena lazily took all the pins out of her hair and let it all fall. He took in the sight of her. She was beautiful. The geisha smiled at him as a thank you. She then hiccuped again. "Do you like me?" She asked him.

Darien blushed profusely. "What do you think?" He wasn't good at this kind of thing, especially with someone who was a professional at entertaining people. She was entertaining without even trying.

She turned to him and giggled. "You like me a lot." Her eyes were wild with amusement. Darien found her the prettiest when she let herself go. Serena came into his arms and hugged him. The embrace was warm. "You smell good." She noted.

He couldn't help but laugh at her words. Drunk Serena was adorable. She was clumsy. She was too honest. She was lazy. She was everything a geisha wasn't. She was here tonight as herself.

The blonde woman pulled away with a pit in her stomach. It burned her. She bit her lip, and decided now or never. Summoning all her bravery, she untied the front of her robe, allowing the silk to fall.

Blue eyes widened, Darien was stupidly surprised. Serena stood there in all her naked glory. Her blonde hair framed her face and body. She looked every bit like the goddess she was.

The blonde looked straight into his eyes. She threw herself at him. Attacking his lips as if her life depended on it, she lost her fingers in his dark hair. Darien lost his shock and kissed her back as hungrily. Her lips were soft as he had imagined. He picked her up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. The doctor secretly loved the way she felt against him. She tasted sweet. He hadn't been with a woman in a very long time. He couldn't deny the attraction to this one.

He placed her on the bed. Serena broke the kiss, pulling her own shirt off. Darien took this moment to drop his pants and boxers. Serena continued kissing him. He pulled away from the kiss. He couldn't take anymore. He wanted her. And he needed to be with her. However he knew she was drunk.

"We can't," he got off her. He wouldn't let himself take advantage of her. Serena huffed. She touched her now swollen lips. The blonde crawled over to the man she harbored feelings for.

She hiccuped, and touched his shoulder. "Don't leave me." He turned to see her blue watery eyes. He looked into them with worry. In this moment she looked so young. He realized he didn't even know how old she was.

"Serena how old are you?"

The blonde didn't want to answer. She already knew he wouldn't like it. Their age gap was big. "Old enough." She crossed her arms. He thought it made her look more childish.

His eyes were full of concern. "Tell me."

She sighed. "Nineteen."

Darien felt like a horrible person. At 19 he was a college student. The man was thirty. He was a full eleven years older than her. He was definitely taking advantage of her. He couldn't help but hate himself for letting it get as far as it did.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this? You're so young." He frowned. He demanded answers. He didn't understand why anyone would choose that profession. He knew she could do more if she wanted.

Serena's lip quivered. He could see her fighting back her own tears. "I can't." She let out. The blonde looked down. "We can't talk about that." She firmly stated. He was surprised how dark she had turned. She refused to tell him anything about herself. He wondered how bad was it.

"Okay." He let up. He knew better than to push it. He had seen rape victims with those eyes. He had seen beat women with those eyes. He had seen very hurt people with her expression. Her refusal to speak on it opened his own eyes.

The two sat in silence before Serena kissed him softly. "Let's go to bed please." With those eyes, he couldn't say no. Darien turned off the lights and laid down, only to have Serena cuddle up to him.


	5. Choices

I don't own sailor moon

Hotaru didn't fancy following Amy around. She said Serena would be back soon and not to breathe a word about it to anyone. Mama was always listening, she warned. Hotaru helped scrub the floors, not amused that Amy was shutting her out of the gossip. She wanted to know where her older sister was.

Amy kept mama busy, helping her do math and checking the books. She didn't want her mind on Serena. Mama had been impressed by Amy's performance from last night. That weekly allowance would catch her up in her debt sooner. Amy was supposed to go out with Ray's high baller tonight. She'd make another two grand tonight guaranteed because it would be a party. The blue haired girl only owed seven grand left this week.

The thirteen year old found Lita. Lita was in the kitchen, stewing up something that smelled really good. "Hungry?" Lita questioned. Her green eyes shun with concern. Hotaru found Lita to be motherly. Lita was always looking after others.

Ray was sitting with Mina, whispering in hushed tones. "You're playing with fire." Ray's eyes hardened. Mina was being careless by leaving Serena. Ray didn't agree with it. She didn't trust anyone to take care of her.

Mina rolled her blue eyes at her best friend. "You'd know. You play with it better than all of us."

The geisha's temper was as legendary as her grace. The classic beauty stormed out of the room, not being able to stand her unreasonable friend. Mina didn't care at this point. She didn't think Ray had any standing when all she did was keep secrets. The blonde knew that Ray was hiding something.

Blues eyes fluttered open, and smiled. Serena felt her heart skip a beat as she awoke next to Darien. She blushed as she realized they were both fully in the nude. He looked peaceful in his sleep. The nineteen year old kissed him tenderly. It was nice to sleep in and wake up to his face. He had a strong hold around her waist.

"Darien," she whispered. She didn't want to wake him, but she just had to get home. His eyes twitched begrudgingly. "Wake up," She tried again. He groaned and opened his eyes. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. He liked waking up to her.

"Good morning," he yawned. Serena smiled.

"You're cute." She blabbed. At this point she felt comfortable with him. She remembered the night kissing him. She never made out with anyone or exposed herself.

Geisha didn't sell their bodies. They entertained men, but it was taboo. Only in ancient times Geisha sold their virginities. Nowadays sex was their choice. Serena had never given herself to a man.

Darien couldn't help himself. He knew she was very young. Although she was old enough, he felt like he was taking advantage of her. The blonde watched his reactions to her. He liked her. But he didn't feel right about it. He didn't want to hurt her.

"We should go." He stated. He wanted to do the right thing. He knew taking her to her house was the best option.

Serena completely dropped her face. "Don't do that. Don't act like I was the only one that wanted it last night..." she felt embarrassed. "If I were a couple years older it wouldn't matter. I'm nineteen, Darien. I'm not that fragile." Her eyes hardened. She didn't want to be treated like a child. Before he knew her age, he was fine with it. Plus, he had to know she was young.

"Serena it's a big age gap."

"Eleven years." She finished his train of thought. "When I was eleven I was more of an adult than most girls my age now. I'm sorry it sounds bad but I am not a normal nineteen year old. Please don't look at me differently." Her eyes brimmed with tears. She refused to look back at her horrible past. She never wanted to revisit it.

Darien watched her. Her expression changed. He saw pain in her eyes. "I need to know something about you." He confessed. "You don't have to tell me everything, but why do you do this job?"

The blonde turned her back on him. "I was fourteen when I went to the geisha house." He watched her tiny body tremble. "At the time, it was safe option." The geisha balled her fists up. "I didn't have anyone." She turned back and met his eyes.

"Tell me." He begged. He held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"My mother... she loved us. I had a brother. My dad was a doctor too." Serena let out a big breath. "My Mom was sick. She didn't recognize us sometimes." The blonde gulped, not knowing what he would say. "Some say she was insane. One night I woke up to hearing my dad screaming. She shot him." Serena began crying more. Darien held on tighter. "She killed him. And she went and killed Sammy. She... she came for me." The blonde continued crying. Her lips quivered as she spoke. She hadn't opened up about her past in so long.

Serena described running for her life. She described how death was close to her. Seeing a bullet enter her father's chest haunted her. Watching her brother's peaceful face disturbed with a bullet in his forehead made her run away faster. Serena wanted to survive. She had only been eleven at the time. The blonde explained to Darien that the only reason she survived is because she had run.

Her mother was caught. Serena never saw her again. She knew her mom was in an institution. The blonde was put into the foster care system for three years before running. In it, she had been beaten, harassed, bullied, and threatened. She ran away when one of her caretakers tried to touch her. At fourteen, she began to look womanly, and it attracted attention from men. She ran and never looked back.

The blonde found the geisha house as a last resort. Mama took her in, after finding her. Serena was told she'd be safe. She wouldn't be harmed. The blonde stayed because she had no where else to go. She never looked back into her past. She didn't want to think about it.

Darien was shocked at her story. In that moment, she was raw and honest. The little blonde couldn't fathom her life the way it was. She was damaged from it. She wasn't just a nineteen year old. She was a warrior. She ran and saved herself.

"I'm glad you're here." He responded, not knowing what he could say to make it better. She continued to weep. Darien couldn't help but feel bad for asking now. But at the same time, he was happy she finally let it out.

She huffed. "She is still alive." She was talking about her mother.

Darien was shocked she kept up with her mom. It was something that very much haunted Serena to her core. He could see why she was to herself now.

"I haven't seen her since that night." Serena took another big breath in. "I don't have a family. I don't know how to do other jobs. I'm sorry you don't like mine. But it's the only thing I have. And I'm debt free now. I worked hard. And I don't need you to like it. But it has saved me so many times."

It clicked for the doctor then. She didn't want to be a geisha. None of the girls did. They used their looks to have their human needs met. They were trying to stay alive. The sweet woman in his arms never looked so strong.

"Get out of it." He broke the silence. "I'll help you. You can stay with me." He didn't want to see her anymore hurt.

Serena blushed. "That's too much Darien. I don't want you to do that. I have to figure it out." She didn't want to use him. She didn't want his money or to be a charity case. Serena really liked him.

Darien rolled his eyes. "I want you to trust me."

Serena looked into his eyes studying them. She had people depending on her. Her family compromised of geisha now. She couldn't leave them behind. "I have nothing to offer you." She whispered softly. She couldn't take care of herself.

The doctor leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're everything I need."

Ray moped in her room. She was still upset with Mina. She wanted what was best for all the girls. She knew men. They weren't good. They never lived up to their promises. She checked the time and saw that Serena was late. She had already prepared a dozen lies to cover for any one of the girls.

Worried, she headed to Lita's room. All the girls were gathered, gossiping. "And Serena?" The hot headed woman demanded.

Mina's eyebrow perked up. Her face was unreadable. "She's sleeping in her room."

Lita could tell they were fighting. "Serena lost her virginity to him." She wanted to keep Ray in the loop and no exclude her.

"She told us it was great," Amy added. "She thinks she is in love with him."

"Everyone loves their first," Ray robotically dismissed it. She took a moment to appreciate that Serena was unharmed. She noticed Mina was fidgety.

Lita hated the tension in the room. She knew that they were stronger together than apart. "Who's going out tonight?" She changed the subject. They all knew Serena wasn't going, it was completely out of the question after her busy night.

"I have a client." Ray offered. "Amy has to go. Who else wants in?"

Mina ignored Ray's request, still upset with her.

"I'll go." Lita sighed knowing this feud wouldn't die anytime soon. They were both hard headed.

Mina rushed to Serena's room as soon as the other girls left. The blonde was asleep, snoring lightly. Mina studied the nineteen year old with caution. She noticed their similarities in that moment. She saw Serena as a younger sister. "Wake up," Mina urged her.

Serena whined in response but opened her oceanic eyes to see Mina. "I think we should go see them." Mina explained. "They could be our way out of here."

The younger geisha furrowed her delicate brows in confusion. Mina huffed. "Darien is falling in love with you and Kunzite loves me, I know it. We can leave here forever and be with them." Mina explained.

Serena shook her head. "What makes you think they're good if our own families put us here?" Serena convinced herself constantly that she was unlovable. She couldn't get her hopes up, no matter what anyone had said. At the same time, she knew she had feelings for Darien. She had given herself to him and opened herself in every possible way.

"Kunzite told me. He and Darien want us there. We could leave tonight and never have to look back." The blonde attempted to reason with her friend. The truth was, Mina was scared to make this move. Once they left they couldn't return again. She didn't want to be a geisha anymore. Mina wanted more for herself. She needed Serena's strength to convince herself to actually go through with it.

"What about the others?" Serena thought of Hotaru. She thought about Amy. She thought about Lita. She knew Ray could handle herself. But the others relied on each other for everything.

Mina placed her hand softly on the younger girl's face, tenderly holding it. "If they love us how we love them they'd be pushing us out the door. They all want this and we only have this one shot. We can't help them if we can't help ourselves."

Serena knew Mina was right but she couldn't help but think about her friends. The nineteen year old knew she was still young and could get her life together.

"Let's go."


	6. Time

I don't own sailor moon.

The blonde shuddered as hot water ran down her back. She quickly changed the temperature of the water, attempting not to burn herself. It had been a solemn four years since she convinced her friend to run away with her. The now twenty six year old tried to get through her shower quickly. She chose not to look back on her old life. Soft hands ran through her own body, rubbing her growing belly.

Kunzite joined her in the shower, happy to see her. He rubbed her belly to say hello to their unborn child. She smiled at him, excited at the idea of their child. "You're beautiful," Kunzite kissed his wife.

They had tied the knot two years ago. The blonde couldn't believe it. She thought about how she wanted her child's life to be different. She would never let her child live her life. Mina secretly prayed for a boy. She never wanted to see a daughter get hurt. Kunzite wanted a girl, much to Mina's displeasure.

"I love you," She let out. The duo quickly showered and got dressed. She didn't want to be late. Darien would kill them if they were.

Darien spotted his best friend and wife before they saw him. He motioned for them to see him. Kunzite sported him first, the couple went over to take their seats.

"You're late," Darien mused.

Mina huffed, "I'm growing a human, I'm allowed to be late."

Kunzite chuckled. "Where is she?"

Darien couldn't stop the proud smile, he pointed down to the area they were seated above. Below stood countless students in caps and gowns. He looked for a small woman with extremely long hair. He spotted his girlfriend's blonde mop, showing their closest friends.

"She looks beautiful!" Mina swooned. Serena and her were basically family at this point. She referred to her as a younger sister.

"I can't believe she's graduating." Kunzite mentioned, crossing his legs. The blonde had decided to go to college and pursue nursing, inspired by him and Darien. The years flew by. He couldn't help but feel pride for her. Serena made something of herself.

Darien couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. "She's brilliant." He had allowed himself to fully fall in love with Serena. He wanted to marry her, he wanted everything with her. Serena wanted to make a name for herself first. She wanted to hold her own.

She didn't have any family left but her crazy mother. The blonde only had Darien and his friends.

The three watched as countless people crossed that stage waiting for Serena. She had taken Darien's last name legally, so she was one of the last people to be called. Once the former geisha crossed, the trio screamed in delight.

Afterwards, the two couples decided to go have celebratory dinner. "Congratulations," Mina hugged the blonde.

Serena's heart felt full. She was surrounded by everyone that mattered to her. "Thank you. I love you guys." She meant the words. She never thought an orphaned girl like her would make it. Even better, now she could work in the hospital with Darien. Serena Shields was officially a nurse.

As the toasts were finished and dinner was eaten the respective couples went their separate ways.

Darien watched as Serena fell asleep in his car. Driving off to their apartment he couldn't think about how lucky he was to have the twenty two year old in his life. Even though they had a bit of an age gap, she understood him. They simply worked. He hadn't thought about another woman since her.

Arriving to their apartment, he woke up his sleepy girlfriend. Per usual, she complained but obliged. He unlocked their door and led them inside.

Serena lazily threw off her gown and shoes. She was ready to go to bed. They had been drinking and celebrating all day. She stripped off the white sundress she wore, leaving her in just her underwear. Next, the blonde ran her fingers through her long hair. She pulled bobby-pins out.

Darien watched her, smiling. He felt lucky. He knew tonight would be important. The doctor stood in front of her wordlessly. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Sere." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too babe," Serena smiled lazily. She just wanted to get into bed. She was beyond exhausted. "What is it?" She giggled.

Darien grinned. He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a case. Serena's eyes lit up. Opening the box, he showcased a simple diamond ring. The band was silver. The diamond was cut round and huge. It was simple but classic.

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Marry me." He wasn't asking. He needed to marry her. He needed her in his life.

Serena kissed him with all her might. "I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." She breathed out. Her smile was special.

The following day Serena decided to venture out. She still kept in touch with Luna. She wanted to share the news with her about her engagement. The two went off to lunch nearby Luna's shop.

They chose a small place where neither one would be disrupted. "How is Artemis?" Serena questioned the kimono maker. She took a sip of her water, looking into the mature set of eyes in front of her.

"He wants refinance the house and get a new car." Luna complained. She didn't like change very much but she allowed her husband to handle their finances. They were a very traditional couple.

Serena understood why Luna was irritated. A lot of the time her husband did things without consulting her. He wasn't a bad man or selfish. He was just clueless at times.

The woman caught up on what seemed like forever until Serena showed Luna her engagement ring. The older woman was ecstatic for her.

"It's beautiful! He did a great job." She gasped.

Truthfully, Serena didn't care about the ring. She was just happy that she had a man worth being with. She was lucky. Darien supported her. He gave her space. He allowed her to grow into her own woman and loved her for it. She was genuinely happy.

"I can't wait," she admitted. She was already a Shields. But she wanted to be Mrs. Shields. She knew it would make him happy. At this point, she'd do anything to make him happy.

"Are you having a wedding?" Luna questioned.

"Well Darien's parents are dead. I have no family. We wouldn't have many people to invite. But he wants to see me in a dress."

"Invite your friends." Luna advised her. "Keep it small, make it romantic."

Serena agreed. "I guess that's all we can do." In that moment fate hit her like a truck. She looked out the restaurant window to see a beautiful face, familiar yet unaware of her presence. Serena's eyes widened. "Luna I have to go." Slamming money on their table, the blond ran out to the street.

She tried to catch up to the girl. She knew those eyes. Serena ran up to the beautiful geisha. Her hair was raven and placed up with numerous decorations in it. The red kimono shun in the sun, making her glow. Her white skin and ruby lips were effortlessly yet perfectly painted. Purple eyes froze in realization.

"Serena?" She breathed out. The geisha almost lost her grace and composure.

"Hotaru." Serena smiled. There stood a grown up seventeen year old. Hotaru was as beautiful as ever. She was a classical beauty just like Ray was. "You look beautiful."

The young girl embraced her. It was uncharacteristic for a geisha, but the young girl didn't care. "I thought you were dead. I thought something horrible happened to you. What about Mina?" She asked. Her eyes watered at the woman she once called sister.

Serena felt her own eyes water. "I am okay. Mina is fine. How are you? My god, you're so big now."

The two women walked together, talking about their lives. Hotaru was now fully trained and working off her debts. She explained how she finished her training and began working alone a year or so ago.

"Mina's pregnant? That's so great." Hotaru was joyed with the news. The geisha paused in her tracks. "What happened that night? You two disappeared and no one could find you. We were worried." Her eyes shifted down. Hotaru couldn't find it in her heart to be angry that the blondes escaped. She just felt relieved. She made up stories in her head to solve the mysterious disappearances. Mama would tell her they were either dead or prostituting themselves.

"We snuck out that night. We left with men. And you know we couldn't go back or tell the girls what happened. We were scared. So we just moved on. Mina got married. I went back to school. I'm gonna marry that man. He saved me in every way..." she explained.

Hotaru couldn't help the jealous pang. They were lucky.

"What happened to Ray? Lita? Amy?" Serena had to ask. She always wondered. But it was too painful to think of them. It was too hard for her to miss them. She didn't want to look back. Plus Mama would hurt them if they had tried to go back. Serena felt guilty for surviving it. Her and Mina were saved.

The violet eyed geisha looked down, not wanting to be the one to tell her. "Ray is still with me. She helped train me... she is at a job right now. Lita got kicked out for being too old. I never heard from her again. Amy... well she got kicked out too."

"What happened to Amy?" Serena became worried.

"What failed geishas do." Hotaru murmured. "The rumor is she's still in the area, works in a brothel."

"Do you know how to find Amy and Lita?"

Hotaru shook her head. She didn't want to find them. She couldn't bare it. "I think Ray does." Ray usually knew everything.

Serena felt a pit in her stomach. She needed to know Amy and Lita were alive. "Tell her to meet me here tomorrow."


	7. Lita

I don't own sailor moon.

Green eyes reflected itself on the mirror. Lita watched herself more now. Since getting kicked out of the geisha house the twenty nine year old had been struggling. Lita managed to find a living by waitressing. It wasn't much, but it fed her. Eventually she got herself in the kitchen. Lita could afford her own place now.

The brunette looked at her own image, wondering how she lost so many years. She put her best ones behind her. She was told constantly that she wasn't pretty enough by that bitch. Lita had always been rough around the edges but she knew she was pretty.

After getting kicked out, one of her high ballers put her up in exchange for her services. Lita refused to sleep with him the only time he tried, which resulted in their arrangement to end.

She could no longer rely on her beauty in that standard. Geishas were pictured as young. She didn't miss the white makeup and clients. She hadn't been back since she was kicked out. Lita couldn't help but miss her friends. But none of the girls had tried to reach out to her.

The brunette was finally saving up her money. She had hoped to save enough for her own bakery. Lita loved baking.

"You're still beautiful." She told herself in the mirror. She tried to force herself to believe in her words. It was difficult. She was so used to being told she wasn't enough. Mama never preferred her. The hag said she was too tall or undesirable.

The brunette applied light makeup before leaving her apartment. Without stopping, she started biking downtown. She wanted to buy a car but realized she didn't have anyone to teach her how to drive.

Leaving the geisha house meant going out into the world with no education or skills. With little to offer, she had done well for herself alone. People confused geishas with prostitutes and disrespect them once they left the geisha lifestyle.

Lita biked down the street humming softly to herself. Aware of her surroundings, she rode the familiar streets. Her green eyes glanced over the restaurant she worked at. She avoided it like the plague on her days off but never hesitated to take the occasionally offered shift. She needed the extra money.

She wanted to go to a nearby park. She liked to look at the roses and think over her life. It was her peaceful area. She had a thing for pink roses.

Casually looking up, she noticed a lovely blonde woman. Her smile was bright. Lita noticed her growing belly and couldn't stop her own smile. The blonde hadn't noticed her yet, but Lita didn't mind.

"Mina," she called out softly, catching the pregnant woman's attention. The blonde turned her head and couldn't stop the surprised facial expression. "You're pregnant!" Lita was in disbelief. Mina was anything but motherly. Four years could have changed it but the brunette doubted it.

Mina hugged the woman as tight as her pregnant belly would allow. "You're alive." Mina couldn't stop the tears in her blue eyes. Her hormones had been getting the best of her.

"I am." Lita motioned over to let her old friend sit down.

The two caught up. Surprisingly, Lita was very happy for Mina. Lita couldn't blame her or Serena for what had happened. Lita had gotten herself in that situation. She learned to take responsibility for her an past. She was glad her friends escaped the lifestyle. Lita still had love for them.

"Serena lives nearby. We should go see her," Mina suggested. Lita agreed to it. She followed Mina to her car. Thankfully Mina drove an SUV that could fit her bike in the back. Once it was secured, Mina drove off.

"Where are you staying? You know if there's anything you need I can help." The blonde mentioned as she was driving. Money was no longer a concern of hers. Kunzite provided more than enough income for the both of them. She couldn't help but feel guilty for escaping and leaving her friends behind. She had gotten her happy ending while they suffered.

Lita refused her help. Truth was, she didn't really need it. She was finally stable and happy. She liked the idea that she was working hard for her money. She liked independence. Lita was grounded.

The girl's pulled up to Serena's apartment. Mina had a copy of the key and let herself inside. The house had a cleanly rose like smell that engulfed the women.

Lita took in the simple yet elegant apartment. There was a little side table with a bowl filled with sets of keys. She smiled at the detail. Next to it, there was a photo of Mina's wedding. She made a beautiful bride, along with Serena as her maid of honor.

"Mina?" Serena's voice echoed. The two women walked into the living room where the blonde had been calling them from. "Lita!" Serena was surprised. She ran to embrace the older woman. Serena wasn't surprised to see Lita doing okay. Hotaru had filled in the blanks for her.

"Surprised?" Mina questioned, waddling down to one of Serena's couches to take a seat.

"Not entirely." Serena admitted. She motioned Lita to sit with her. "I saw Hotaru and she told me about everyone." The nurse explained. "I'm so happy to see you." She was earnest in her statement.

"Me too," Lita still took her in. Serena had changed a lot. Her aura had grown peaceful. She wasn't a reckless child anymore but a refined woman. Lita wasn't used to seeing her so serene. "Mina said you just finished school and got engaged. Congratulations," the brunette meant it. She was happy for Serena. Serena gained a knowledge to support herself if she needed to.

"Thank you..." the blonde chewed her lip, unable to keep her questions in. Her blue eyes searched Lita's emerald ones. "Ray and Amy?" Her voice was full of concern. She couldn't talk about her success knowing they could be hurt.

Lita sighed. Serena was still worried about them, maybe she hadn't completely changed. "The last I heard Ray never left. Amy got kicked out." Her green eyes looked down. "Ray is strong. She is okay. Amy is in trouble."

They all knew what that meant. "We have to find them." Serena smiled dissipated. The serious look in her eyes gave Lita chills. Serena had definitely grown up. The blonde had a determined look in her eye.

"We're gonna need some help. Ray has tried. Amy won't listen to anyone." Lita explained. Ray had mentioned trying to get Amy away from that life many times. Ray was as determined as Serena. Amy refused to take the help. Ray has even offered Amy money last time Lita had checked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "I'll make her listen."

Mina nodded, "We have to get Ray in on this too."

"And Hotaru." Lita agreed.


End file.
